Blackburn
| Last= | Mentioned= | Appearances=5 episodes (see below) | Status=Destroyed | Age= 52 (made vampire at 31) | Place=Vancouver, Canada | Death=2009 (met the True Death) | DeathEp= | Profession=Vampire sheriff | Species=Vampire | Powers=All vampire strengths | Family=Unnamed female vampire - Maker and lover | Actor=Aaron Perilo }} Blackburn is a recurring character in the fourth season. He is portrayed by guest star Aaron Perilo and debuts in . Blackburn was one of Louisiana's Vampire sheriffs. An impulsive vampire with a violent attitude and an insatiable blood lust. As both a sheriff and a old acquaintance of Eric Northman and Bill Compton's, he travels to Bon Temps, Louisiana at the special request of his king to deal with the escalating necromancy crisis, but ultimately meets the True Death when he and his colleagues fall victim to the machinations of the witch Marnie Stonebrook. History Pre-Season Season 4 After Eric Northman's disappearance Blackburn and his fellow sheriffs Duprez, Kirsch and Luis Patino are summoned to Bon Temps, Louisiana by the vampire king of Louisiana, William Compton. At the king's mansion the sheriffs discuss the role of vampires in the Spanish Inquisition, and attempt to reach an agreement on how to deal with the threat posed by Marnie Stonebrook and her coven. Blackburn is in favour of killing her, but is reminded by his king that such an action has been prohibited by the American Vampire League, and will result in the "true death". He nods in agreement when Pam suggests torturing Marnie instead of killing her. After Blackburn's fellow sheriff, Luis, is destroyed, the vampires are forced to bind themselves in their coffins with silver chains, to prevent themselves from being forced to meet the sun by Antonia's spell. Blackburn, Kirsch and Duprez order their subjects to evacuate the state of Louisiana. When Bill and Antonia agree to meet in Bon Temps graveyard to negotiate, Blackburn is among the reinforcements who lurk out of sight until Bill calls for them. Antonia casts a spell which surrounds the graveyard with mist. The vampires and witches then attack each other. , Kirsch and Blackburn corner Eric during the Festival of Tolerance.]] After the battle, Blackburn, Kirsh and Duprez accompant Bill to the "Festival of Tolerance" in Shreveport, Louisiana. The festival is a charity benefit organized by the American Vampire League. Eric arrives at the Dorchester Hotel where the event is talking place and the sheriffs chase after their former colleague, knowing him to be under a spell. The sheriffs seem to corner Eric but have actually been lead into a trap. Antonia is lying in wait for them and, as she did with Eric, places a spell upon them, brining them under her control. Antonia then has her new pawns kill Bill's security guards in front of the assembled humans, calling it a demonstration of the true nature of vampires. She then commands the sheriffs to massacre the terrified humans. In the ensuing chaos, Antonia orders her slaves to kill the king. Kirsh and Duprez are shot by Bill, Eric's memories are restored by Sookie's powers, and after a brief struggle Blackburn is overpowered by Nan Flanagan who rams a pencil into his heart, effectively staking him. Powers and abilities Blackburn possess the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire such as superhuman strength, speed, senses, immortality and healing. His weaknesses included a wooden stake to the heart, silver and fire, sunlight will quickly kill a vampire of his age. Trivia *Blackburn is portrayed by Aaron Perilo, and appeared in five episodes of season 4. *The character was originaly named Michiba. Appearances Category:Vampires Category:Season 4 characters Category:Vampire sheriffs Category:Characters Category:Destroyed vampires Category:Deceased characters